Our Love
by darkblossom09
Summary: How will Shikamaru and Temari fight for their love when Ino is interrupting them from doing it?


A girl who has yellow hair with 4 pony tails was walking in the road of Konoha. She was going to school. She was humming a lovely song and she immediately thought of her long time crush,shikamaru. Rumors were spread out that Shikamaru is already dating a girl named Ino Yamanaka, the one who owns the famous flower shop and she was really good in flower arrangement. She felt a little jealous but she will not give up on him. Yes, she's a fangirl. A fangirl who is very beautiful,smart,helpful,kind and friendly to everyone. She also have friends namely sakura and hinata.

Later on, she arrives and headed to her classroom. His crush, shikamaru was in a higher section than her. Well, he is intelligent even though he was always tired and sleepy. His IQ is higher than normal, he was very smart. He has friends namely naruto and sasuke. She was in love with him because of his cuteness. She stopped on her train of thoughts when she hits something or 'someone' and she fell on the floor. She look at the guy and saw shikamaru. She was blushing furiously and immediately stand up. "I-i'm sorry...", she said embarrassed. She made an attempt to walk past him but he hold her arms and his grip on her tightens.

"You're so troublesome...lady"

"I'm sorry but i have to go"

"Hm...what's your name?"

"Huh!? Me?! I-i i'm Temari no sabaku"

"Oh...you're the one who is good in making fans right?"

"Uh...yeah?! How did you know?"

"That's not important. See me at the rooftop later at lunch time", he loosen his grip.

"What!..."

"Just go there!"

"Umm...okay"

They walk pass each other and made their ways to their classroom. Temari found sakura and hinata chatting in their seats. They saw her.

"Good morning temari!",they both greeted.

"Good morning...", she was blushing

"Is something wrong?",sakura asked.

"Or is somethings up?", hinata asked teasingly.

"Well...i just met shikamaru-kun in the hallway"

"Oh...that was sweet!", sakura cheered up.

They talk and talk about some girly things but Temari didn't memtion to them that she was going to rooftop to see was also hoping that she has a boyfriend like her friends and she wanted it to be Shikamaru.

 **at the rooftop**

Temari was in the rooftop waiting for him to arrived. She was waiting there for 10 minutes. _Where is Shikamaru? He said we'll meet here!._ She wants to go to her room because the class was going start. She was about to go but she saw Shikamaru entering the door of the rooftop. She blushed.

"Oh hey temari! What are you doing here?"

"Well...um... You said that you'll meet me here"

"Oh...about that. I want to say something",he said seriously.

"Wh-what is it?",she nervously asked.

"Can i walk you home later?"

"Umm...sure!"

"Okay..."

And they both left. Temari was thinking of Shikamaru asking her. .probably shy that's why he asked her to come there and he can privately talk to her. She giggled softly.

Shikamaru was sighing. Finally, he said it. He was planning on courting her. Well...he likes beautiful and troublesome girls. He go to his room and chat with his friends.

"Guys..."

"Oh shikamaru!", naruto greets. (A/N: is Naruto that smart to be in the highest section?)

"I have something to tell you guys..."

"Spit it out!"

"Naruto...your voice is too loud",sasuke commented.

"Oww...you didn't call me dobe! Sakura probably tell it to you not to mess with me!"

"Shut up...i know your changes of hinata"

"Fine."

"Hn."

"So...guys!",shikamaru blurted.

"What?",sasuke asked.

"I am planning on courting Temari"

"Since when you start falling in love?"

"When i saw her so troublesome"

"Hn. Go and ask her to be your girlfriend"

"Right..."

©lä$$ Dī$mî$$aL

Shikamaru is at the gate waiting for temari. He was going to tell her that he likes her and she needs to say yes, when he asks her to be his girlfriend. He was excited but he hides it. His face was serious but his eyes shows happiness. He waited for her along with sasuke and naruto.

After 5 minutes, their section get out of their room. They saw hinata and sakura.

"Hey! Hinata,sakura where is temari?"

"Oh...temari is cleaner for today",sakura responded and go to sasuke. Hinata go with naruto.

"Shikamaru we'll go"

"Okay..."

The two pairs of couple walk away and he waits. He saw that the door of her room was closed. He tries to peek in the window but see no one. He was worried.

While on the room, temari was leaning on a wall with a girl infront of her and other girls for backup. She was nervous. The girl who was standing right infront of her was Ino Yamanaka. She was the one that is famous because of her date with shikamaru. Later on, she speak.

"What do you want?"

"I only want one thing or maybe he is a person!, stay away from my shika-kun!", Ino hissed.

"Why would i stay away from him!?"

"Because he just told me on our date that he would like me to be his girlfriend!"

"That's not true! Why is he not paying attention to you!?"

"Hmm...who told you that?!"

"Me...of course! He asks me if he can walk me home and i agreed"

"How dare you!?... Don't you know he has a girlfriend? What are you, a slut!?"

"Grr...i'm not!"

"Yes you are! Girls start!", she shouted.

The backup girls punch her, slap , pull her hair , kick her legs and they make her face bloody and leave bruises on her cheeks. Ino was laughing while looking at her suffering. She was begging them to stop. "Stop it...please...", she was crying because it hurts.

After 10 minutes,they stopped.

"Girls...let's go home! Leave that garbage there!"

"Okay..."

Ino was bringing her bag. " if you ever try to come near shika-kun...your punishment will get worse than that! Leave him alone!", she then throws her bag infront of her face and then they leave. Ino opens the door and see shikamaru walking through her direction. She made a quick plan and go pull shikamaru with her.

"Shika-kun... Help us! Temari was in danger!", and they walk inside of the room. Ino was a good actress , she made shikamaru believe her.

"What happened?",shikamaru asked and go to temari.

"Well... She bump into that chair and she fell off the ground!"

"Omygod! Temari are you okay? Hey!"

He shakes her shoulder slightly and temari opens her eyes just to see shikamaru holding her with Ino at his back sending death glare to her. She needs to be away to shikamaru, if she doesn't, Ino will probably do something worse to her. She can't stand up so shikamaru held her up and bring her to the clinic.

"Nurse! Nurse!"

"What is it?"

"She needs to be cured"

"Okay...i'll take her to a room. Are you willing to wait?"

"Yes."

"Please fill up this form", the nurse handed her a paper.

"Thanks..."

He take a seat on the clinic's bench and look at Ino who is sitting beside him.

"Ino...I want to say thanks on what you do on temari"

"Oh! It was a piece of cake!"

"How can I pay you back?"

"Well...I think a date will do!"

"Fine. I'll fetch you saturday night!"

"Okay...",she said giggling.

She headed home with her friends and Shikamaru fill up the paper. The nurse came out.

"You're Shikamaru right?"

"Yes"

"Just come back here tomorrow, she needs to rest and we already contact her brothers"

"Okay...here's the form"

He headed home and thinking about Temari. He likes her, he thought today is the day he can walk her home. He sighed. When he was about to pass ino's house,she called him.

"Hey shika-kun!"

"Huh? What?"

"Help me! "

He go inside her apartment and found no one.

"Where are you?"

"I'm here!",she shouted. He hears that it came from the bedroom. He go inside and also found no one. Be didn't know that she is hiding behind the door. She quickly locked it and hide the keys. Shikamaru faced her and she neared her face to him. She was wearing a very short red halter dress that reach her inner thigh.

"Shika-kun... Let's have some fun!",she seductively said.

"Hmm... Ino! Stay away from me..."

"Ahh...your so mean shika-kun...",she moans and pushed him on the bed.

"Ino? What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." She then touch his cheek and slided it his neck and chest.

"Stop it Ino!"

"But...i know you like this too!"

"If you're thinking I'll let you! You're wrong!"

"Let's start..." And she licked his neck. Shikamaru pushed her off of him and get the keys that was thrown on the floor. He opens the door and go home leaving Ino. He wipe his neck. Ino was in love with him but she didn't need to do that to him. He sighed again and walk to his home. He was thinkng of temari. He then realized what love can do.

After 2 minutes of walking, he finally reach his house. He greets his father which is now cookng their dinner.

"How's school shikamaru?"

"It was kind of weird"

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm inlove with temari", he said as he took a seat.

"Temari? Tell me about her ", his father said while placing their meal on the kitchen table.

"Well... She was beautiful,smart,kind,helpful and friendly."

"Tell me more about her"

"Hmm... She has 4 pig-tails on her yellow hair,she has black eyes and she was the famous girl in our school because she was awarded as the best maker of fans"

"She's perfect for you"

"Dad...", he said playfully while laughing.

"Hm... Shikamaru you've grown a lot. What else do you know about her?"

"She doesn't have parents and she was with her brothers,Gaara and Kankuro"

"Hmm...you're lucky if you had the chance to be with her"

"Dad...let's just eat and stop with the teasing!"

He was blushing and his father finally decided to go eat their dinner. While eating, Shikamaru was still thinking why Temari ended in that condition. It can't be possible that she just trip or slide on a chair or floor, something happened and he wants to know it.

$©h00L

Shikamaru was walking near the gates of their school when Ino approached him.

"Shika-kun!",she shouted. She was too loud.

"Hm? What?",he spat.

"I'm sorry about yesterday! I got drunk so I do that to you!"

"Hm? Just don't do it again!"

"Thank you Shika-kun. By the way, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see Temari"

"Oh I'm worried about her too. Can I come with you?"

"Okay", he said in a bored tone.

They walk and they both send glares to those fangirls,fanboys and even fangays. Ino just glare at girls and gays while shikamaru glared at fangirls. Do they think that we are really dating?,he thought. They go to the clinic.

"Nurse"

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"Where is Temari's room?"

"Room 5. You're Shikamaru and you're Ino right?"

"Yes", Ino said cheerfully. Then they go to the room of Temari. Ino sat on the couch while Shikamaru check on her. Ino was glaring hard at Temari.

"Are you okay now Temari?"

"Umm...a little bit but I think I can go out later and go to school tomorrow"

"Hm...that's great!"

"Thanks..."

"Do your brothers come and visit you here?"

"Uh...yeah. Yesterday night"

"I'll accompany you tomorrow when you go to school"

"No...My brothers told me that they will",she said nervously while looking at Ino with a suspicious look.

"Oh...maybe some other time!"

"Okay... Thanks for visiting"

"Hm."

They go out of the room and go to their room. Temari was there, still lying on the bed and thinking of her next plan. She absolutely wants to fight for her love, she also thinks to defeat Ino and her friends. She just can't let her guards down. She wants to fight so she can handle herself and stand on her own.

Shikamaru and Ino was on their hallway. Ino was talking about their scheduled date on Saturday.

"So...shika-kun, where is our date and what time?"

"About that...go decide for yourself...i'm tired."

"But shika-kun..."

"Hm...fine! Choose the place and the time is 4pm"

"Omg! We gonna watch a movie on a mall and then eat dinner at a restaurant and maybe we could go shopping some new dresses and we can even-"

"Stop Ino..."

"Sorry shika-kun..."

The class starts and all of them were listening intently on their teacher about the upcoming play. The play is all about a princess and a prince that get separated because of the prince's engagement to another princess but then they will be together at the end.

Shikamaru was the prince, Ino was his fiancee princess and Temari was the princess. Shikamaru wanted to blush at the statement. He was going to be with Temari and he was looking forward to it. He will tell Temari once she gets out of the clinic or maybe tomorrow. The teacher discuss more about the scripts,directors,actors and actresses,their outfit and some effects and props. He wants to complain about his costume but he decided not to question it. He was thinkng how Temari looked like in a gown.

Ino go to her friends and talk about another plan. She was kinda pissed off because of Temari ending up with Shikamaru. She can't let that happen.

"Girls...what do you think? We'll going to make a plan!",she said rudely.

"What's the plan?"

"Well...I was just planning on taking Temari's assigned position so I will end up with Shika-kun and I can get a kiss!",she giggled. But the girls only made a scared face while looking at her back. She turned around to see Shikamaru glaring hard at her. Ino's fear shown up. Shikamaru held her arm and bring her with him outside the room. They stopped in the end of the hallway.

"So you're the one that made Temari go to the clinic!",he was angry.

"Wh-what!? Tha-that's not true!",

"Hmm... You can't fool me!",he hissed.

"Shika-kun... Who told you that!?"

"MYSELF!"

" I'm not. Actually you should be thanking me for helping her!"

"NO WAY! don't you dare lie to me!"

"But- I I'm just stating the truth!"

"NO. YOU'RE A LIAR!"

"Do you have proof!?"

"Well... As I heard from your earlier conversation from your friends! You want me and Temari to get separated! And Temari was the only one who actually slip on the floor?",it was a question not a statement. Ino was crying now.

"Hmph! *sob*"

"I'm sorry but go away from me and mostly on TEMARI!"

With that he walk away and headed to their classroom. Ino was alone there, crying softly. Now that Shikamaru hated her, she can't do anything. Why can't Shikamaru love me? It was obvious that he loves Temari. She go home and decided to move to another country.

After a week

Temari and Shikamaru were walking through the school. They were holding hands. It was like yesterday since they confessed to each other their love. She was very happy on that day and knowing Ino, she go away and move on. Her friends was in good condition and well...the play rehearsal didn't even gets practiced. No one wants the play. It was kinda funny that it was planned then no one will go along.

"Shikamaru...?"

"Hmm?",and put his arm on her shoulder.

"I wonder if you don't get your first kiss"

"I don't."

"Hmm... Are you suuuure?"

"Yes"

"Well then you gotta get it!"

"When? Now?",he was very excited.

"Nu-uh you'll get it once you're going to be married"

"*sigh* that was a long wait!"

"Hmmm...okay!", and Temari kissed him on his

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cheeks...

And they walk away and lived happily ever after.

The end

Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading...

I made a poll...please vote! I'll really appreciate it!...

Darkblossom09


End file.
